


Milking Blood

by taeilscherrynectar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Moon Taeil, Cannibalism, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Milking, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Taeil is a cow hybrid, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Vore, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilscherrynectar/pseuds/taeilscherrynectar
Summary: Taeil is a cow hybrid and johnny really wants some beef.





	Milking Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry for making this anyway you should follow my insta accounts @dolphinchonlo @taeilscherrynectar @samepicofseungmin
> 
> also before you read this RAPE IS NOT OKAY, it is a serious thing and it is very terrible and traumatic, I in no way support rape, or any sexual harassment in general. And this fic shouldn't be taken seriously at all, consent is key and consent should be everyones kink. Okay but seriously, CONSENT IS NECESSARY!!!!! And if you do support rape,, see you in hell.

_Currently, Taeil was in his and his boyfriend' backyard, watering the pretty plants that filled it. Taeil had always loved watering, it calmed him when he was stressed and helped him get his mind off of things, for example, the very vivid sexual thoughts he had about his boyfriend. Taeil and Johnny hadn't been dating for long, but he still finds himself wanted to be dominated and milked by the younger, the thought of johnny pumping his erection, thumb rubbing his slit as he sucks his breasts and swallowing the milk that squirts out of them. Just the thought of it wrecks him, his panties slowly getting soaked with his slick, giving out a strong sweet scent of vanilla. Any normal omega would instantly smell the slick, and would probably try and take advantage of the short omega. But Johnny, being the human he is, probably wouldn't even notice the slick unless Taeil sat on his face or some shit. But Taeil was wrong Johnny could smell the vanilla scent from the kitchen, and Johnny being the horny boi he is, usain bolted to the backyard and picked up Taeil._ _Freaking out, Taeil asked, "Johnny, what are you doing??"_

 

_"Im going to eat you sweetie" he said huskily._

 

 

_Johnny carried Taeil bridal style to his room, making sure to lock and shut the door on his way there. He threw Taeil on the bed and he hovered over him. He pecked Taeil's lips, and then tugs on Taeil's shirt, as if asking if he can take it off. Taeil nods, allowing him to keep going. Sooner or later all of Taeil's clothes are discarded, his naked body all flushed and ready for Johnny to ruin. Johnny then proceeds to grab a box from the bed's sidetable_

 

 

_"W-what's that?" Taeil asks softly._

 

 

_"Sex stuff, i was thinking about tying you up and blindfolding you, and other stuff, if you want"_

 

_"O-oh, you can i guess"_

 

_After getting Taeil's consent, he grabs the blindfold from the box and ties it around Taeil's head, blocking Taeil's vision. He then cuffs Taeil's hands to the headboard._

 

_"I'm gonna put a ball gag in your mouth, alright?"_

 

_Before Taeil could respond he had a ball gag shoved in his mouth, and while he couldn't see Johnny, he could vividly imagine the sadistic smirk on johnny's face. Johnny whipped out his big boi penis and put it in Taeil's @$$, poor Taeil, Johnny didn't use the sex juice. Johnny rammed his pp in Taeils booty as fast as sonic, and may i say, that be hella fast, as johnny suck sucky taeils milk tit. Taeil kinda regretti spaghetti dating Johnny at the moment, honestly, i think anyone would in this situation. Johnny could see Taeils eye ducts sweating hard but johnny was a hungry boi, and he milked the rest of taeils milky milk into a random cup that is here for the sake of this weird fic. Johnny then grabs a big boi scary knife and slowly cuts Taeil's skin, blood slowly oozing out of him, Johnny starts getting more aggressive and cuts deeper and deeper to the point where he's cutting chunks of meat off, he collects all the blood into the glass with the milk, or as much as he could put in there. He then cuts taeils limbs off, ripping the meat off of them with his teeth and swallowing it. The scary red blood and titty milk is splayed everywhere, and honestly, idk how no one has called the police yet. but Johnny is now drinking Taeils blood and milk as he is eating and fucking him. And by now Taeil is dead. The fic is terrible, im so sorry. Lesson of this story, people are wack._

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who made it to the end, i congratulate you, you get a non-existent cookie.


End file.
